The amount of information in a digital image can be enormous. For a set of images, that amount increases proportionally with the number of images in the set. Consequently, both storing and transmitting a set of images can place a substantial burden on computing resources of a device. This can result in slow operation of the device, which can reduce the user friendliness and increase user frustration with the device.